User talk:Hank3887
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minifig Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent Chase (Talk) 18:54, December 18, 2009 Just search for one. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I did it already.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.Hank3887 hi Hank Hi-you know me from MLN wiki. Yes,I do.Hank3887 Stub Hunters First you have to get a signature, just so that it is more organized. Do you want me to make you one? -BobaFett2 Nice job You have 43 edits already! -- 01:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ya sure OK-Just import your sig first and sig on the stub hunters page. -- 02:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Newbie Trades You own newbie trades right? -- 02:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Okay,I'll get to that.It will only take a minute even with the text editor.I'll just Copy-paste it on.Hank3887 Do you want a usernav I could give you a custom usernav: A normal one looks like this: (The image and colors are of your choice) Mine (Please don't copy this) looks like THIS: Do you want me to create a custom nav for you? -- 03:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Custom Templates I can create a custom template for you if you want! Please? -- 03:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Its quite simple if you understand it Basically, the usernav is made up of templates (if you want to edit the usernav, copy it to a new page so that you don't mess up the real template). If you copy certain parts of it (and read template wiki) you can add more images and stuff. I got to go. If you want i will make you a custom thing tomorrow or the day after with whatever pics and links you want! -- 03:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) sig you want me to import your sig to here?-- 18:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) okay done.-- 21:20, December 19, 2009 (UTC) your welcome.-- 21:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) What do you want your usernav to look like? -- 20:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Actually I can't do the usernav on your page. I have to create a separate template then simply change one or two things. -- 21:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) OK Tell me if you don't like it -- 21:42, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Copy this to your page. -- 19:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC) vote can you vote in Minifigure Wiki: Requests?-- 23:51, December 24, 2009 (UTC) MLNW Put this on your MLNW page please --FreddyderHamster Talk 17:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) 17:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Here is the code:http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/minifig/images/0/03/MLNW_Spam.png Just a few more Just a few more edits you will be a top user. 14:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Cligra here. i am seemingly one of only two or three active users on this wiki. Do you no how we can get more users for this wiki? I would welcome any ideas. Thanks, Cligra 19:35, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to try linking to minifig wiki pages on brickipedia. I think that will help. And yes, i am cligra on MLN. However, due to computer problems i cannot acces MLN right now. Talk to you later! Sincerely, Cligra 00:01, December 11, 2010 (UTC) See you! Cligra 00:07, December 11, 2010 (UTC)